Like i'm gonna lose you
by Raina94
Summary: Furihata Kouki bermimpi buruk, sangat buruk bahkan ini adalah mimpi terburuk dalam hidupnya. Fanfiction ini untuk Event 'AkaFuri your favorite song challenge'. AkaFuri412.


_Like i'm gonna lose you_

By :

Raina94

Cast :

Akashi Seijuurou x Furihata Kouki

Summary :

Furihata Kouki bermimpi buruk, sangat buruk bahkan ini adalah mimpi terburuk dalam hidupnya.

Disclamer :

Cast Kuroko No Basuke milik Fujimaki-sensei, tapi jalan cerita ini milikku.

N/B :

Fanfiction ini untuk Event 'AkaFuri your favorite song challenge', so i hope you like.

.

Like i'm gonna lose you - Megan Teinor ft John Legend.

.

.

.

Douzo

.

.

.

 _ **[Gelap]**_

 _ **"Sei."**_

 _ **"Kouki lihat ini."**_

 _ **Aku melihat pada pergelangan tanganku dan dirinya yang terikat oleh pita merah.**_

 _ **"Pita?"**_

 _ **Cekrek**_

 _ **"He! Sei, kenapa kau potong pitanya?"**_

 _ **Tap tap tap-**_

 _ **Dia berbalik memunggungiku, berjalan menjauh dariku.**_

 _ **"Sei, Kau mau kemana?" aku mencoba berjalan dan menggapainya dirinya yang justru sangat sulit untuk di gapai.**_

 _ **"Sei, tolong jangan tinggalkan aku!" Aku berteriak.**_

 _ **"Sei!" aku terus berjalan dengan cepat, dan kembali meneriaki namanya upaya untuk menghentikannya.**_

 _ **Dia terus berjalan sehingga aku tak dapat menggapainya.**_

 _ **Terus berjalan sehingga hilang di telan oleh gelap.**_

 _ **"Seijuurou!"**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

"Sei!"

Akashi terbangun saat mendengar teriakan yang memanggil namanya, di lihatnya pemuda manis di sampingnya, dengan nafas yang terengah-engah, peluh yang membanjiri wajahnya, serta kerutan di wajahnya seolah dia mendapatkan sesuatu hal yang buruk.

"Kouki." Panggil Akashi yang menepuk lembut pipinya.

"Kouki," ucap nya sekali lagi.

"Seijuurou!"

"Furihata Kouki!" Akashi menaikkan volume suaranya bersamaan dengan teriakan terakhir Furihata yang memanggil namanya.

Furihata terbangun dengan peluh yang membanjiri wajahnya dan tubuhnya berbaring pada ranjang kini terduduk serta mengatur nafasnya yang tidak stabil.

Grep

Akashi membawa dirinya memeluk tubuh Furihata, salah satu tangannya mengusap lembut surai coklat milik orang yang terkasihnya ini.

Hiks hiks hiks

"Jangan menangis kau baik-baik saja," Akashi mencoba menenangkan Furihata. Akashi merasakan tangan-tangan Furihata meremas bajunya erat, tangan Akashi yang lainnya mengusap lembut punggung Furihata.

"Sei... " panggil yang begitu lirih dari Furihata, dengan wajahnya masih tertunduk pada bahu tegas milik Akashi.

"Kau bermimpi buruk?" tanya Akashi, dengan jawaban non verbal nya Furihata mengangguk.

"Aku bermimpi di sebuah ruangan yang gelap berdua dengan mu..." masih dalam posisi berpelukan Furihata menceritakan mimpi yang menurutnya itu adalah mimpi terburuk dalam hidupnya.

"Lalu pada pergelangan tangan kita terhubung pita merah satu sama lain, tapi kau malah memotong nya," seolah enggan untuk melepas pelukannya Akashi justru terus mendengarkan cerita mimpi dari Furihata.

"Kau berbalik menjauh dariku lalu aku mengejarmu Sei, tanganku mencoba menggapaimu tapi itu sangat sulit karena seberapapun usahaku mencoba mengejarmu dan menggapaimu kau justru semakin menjauh, aku meneriaki nama mu dengan keras agar kau mendengar suaraku lalu kau berbalik dan melihatku tapi itu sia-sia, kau menghilang Sei dan meninggalkanku di ruang yang gelap itu-" Akashi melepaskan pelukannya menatap iris mata coklat Furihata yang masih mengeluarkan air mata yang membasahi kedua pipinya.

"Sei, kau tidak akan meninggalkanku kan?" tanya Furihata lirih.

"Tenanglah Kouki," tangan-tangan Akashi yang memeluk Furihata kini mengusap lembut kedua pipi Furihata menghapus jejak-jejak air matanya. Mencium kening Furihata lalu beralih pada kedua matanya dan terakhir mencium lembut bibirnya.

"Aku tidak akan pernah meninggalkan mu, bagaimanapun keadaanya, sesulit apapun situasinya, apapun halangannya dan," Akashi menakutkan tangannya pada tangan Furihata mencium punggung tangannya lembut.

"Aku akan mencintaimu seolah esok adalah hari terakhirku, aku akan mencintaimu seolah aku akan kehilanganmu Kouki," Akashi meremas tautan tangannya pada tangan Furihata.

"Aku akan menggenggam tanganmu seolah aku aku tidak dapat lagi menggenggamnya, aku akan mencium seolah itu adalah ciuman terakhirku, aku-"

"Sei," Furihata memeluk Akashi kembali di benamkan wajahnya pada bahu Akashi. Isak tangis kembali terdengar namun bukan isak tangis pilu karena takut kehilangan tapi isak tangis senang dan bahagia karena dirinya begitu amat di cintai oleh Akashi Seijuurou.

"Sei, Aku mencintaimu-" erat Furihata memeluk Akashi dengan erat seolah hari esok tiada.

"Sangat." Akashi tersenyum mendengar perkataan Furihata.

"Iya, aku tahu kau sangat mencintaiku." Ucap Akashi yang kembali membelai surai coklat Furihata.

"Aku juga mencintaimu , Aku juga akan menggenggam tanganmu, memeluk mu seolah tiada hari esok." Melepaskan pelukannya dari Akashi dengan wajah yang berantakan karena tangisan nya Furihata terseyum manis, namun bagi Akashi seberantakan apapun wajah Furihata saat ini melihat senyum manis terukir di wajahnya itu terlihat sangat lucu dan sangat manis 'Ah mungkin ini yang dinamakan _Love is blind._ ' batin Akashi.

"Kembalilah tidur Kouki."

"Hm." Furihata mengangguk kepalanya, keduanya membaringkan kembali tubuhnya. Menghadap satu sama lain, tangan Akashi kembali mengelus lembut surai Furihata.

"Sei," Furihata memandang Akashi yang berbaring di hadapannya.

"Peluk aku." Pinta Furihata, senyum kembali terukir di wajahnya. Akashi mempersempit jarak di antara dirinya dan Furihata. Kedua tangannya membawa tubuh Furihata pada pelukannya kembali, pelukan yang tidak begitu erat ditubuh Furihata. Akashi kembali mengelus lembut Furihata upaya memberi kenyamanan padanya.

.

.

.

 _ **'Aku disini lagi.' Kembali ke tempat yang gelap, sendirian tanpa ada Akashi Seijuurou yang menemani.**_

 _ **"Kouki."**_

 _ **'Suara itu-' berbalik cepat kearah belakangku. Dia disini di hadapan ku, terseyum lembut padaku.**_

 _ **'Ah! pitanya,' ku alihkan pandangan ku pada pergelangan tangankudan dirinya yang kini tersambung pita merah, dengan cepat ku peluk erat tubuhnya.**_

 _ **Kini gelap yang berada di sekeliling ku dan dirinya kini bercahaya terang, memberikan rasa nyaman dan hangat.**_

 _ **"Kau kembali Sei."**_

 _ **"Iya aku kembali."**_

 _ **"Jangan tinggalkan aku sendiri disini."**_

 _ **"Itu tidak akan."**_

 _ **"Jangan potong pitanya."**_

 _ **"Tidak Lagi."**_

 _ **"Aku mencintaimu Sei."**_

 _ **"Aku juga mencintaimu Kouki."**_

.

.

.

You could lose everything

 _ **Kau bisa kehilangan segalanya**_

The truth is you're never alone

 _ **Sebenarnya kau tak akan pernah sendirian**_

So, I'll kiss you longer baby

 _ **Jadi, aku akan menciummu lebih lama sayang**_

Any chance that I get

 _ **Setiap kesempatan yang aku dapatkan**_

I'll make the most of the minutes

 _ **Aku akan memperbanyak waktuku**_

So long with no regret

 _ **Begitu lama tanpa ada penyesalan**_

Let's take our time to say what we want

 _ **Mari ambil waktu kita untuk membicarakan apa yang kita inginkan**_

Here's what we've got

 _ **Di sinilah apa yang sudah kita dapatkan**_

Before it's all gone

 _ **Sebelum itu semua pergi**_

'Cause no one will promise tomorrow

 _ **Karena tak satupun yang menjanjikan di hari esok.**_

I'm gonna love you like I'm gonna lose you,

 _ **aku akan mencintaimu seolah aku akan kehilanganmu**_

I'm gonna hold you like I'm saying goodbye

 _ **Aku akan mendekapmu seolah aku berkata selamat tinggal**_

Forever will stay in, I won't take you for granted

 _ **Selamanya akan tetap begitu, Aku tak bisa mengabaikanmu begitu saja**_

'Cause we'll never know it when we'll run out of time

 _ **Karena kita tak akan pernah kapan kita kehabisan waktu.**_

.

.

.

 _Today, i am Thinking of you and realizing just how spesial you are. You have made such a difference in my life. For the many Kind words you have spoken, for thoughtful things you have done, for the way you are always there sharing the spesial person you are..._

 _Thank you Akashi Seijuurou._

 _-Furihata Kouki-_

.

.

.

 _I don't want to be with you forever but I need to be with you forever._

 _I won't cry if you leave but I would die._

 _I wouldn't life with you but I would die for you,_

 _and the reason why i chose my life because you are my life Furihata Kouki._

 _-Akashi Seijuurou-_

 _-FIN-_

.

.

.

Minna aku balik dengan fanfiction untuk Event yang di buat oleh Nona Elisabet 'AkaFuri your favorite song Challenge' tapi entah lah ini sesuai dengan kriteria atau tidak yang terpenting aku sudah berusaha. Maafkan kalo ada penulisan salah pada bahas Inggris saya, karena sebelumnya ada yang pernah mengkritik masalah bahasa inggris saya maklum wong deso ngomongnya aja pake bahasa ngapak :D. Maafkan jika banyak typo, dan tidak sesuai EYD.

watch?v=2-MBfn8XjIU : Megan Trainor ft Jhon Legend - Like I'm Gonna Lose You.

Silahkan di RnR minna

BIG LOVE 3

Happy AkaFuri Day 412

*Bow bareng AkaFuri*

Arigatou gozaimasu


End file.
